Snippets
by Kazzyy
Summary: What goes on in the daily lives of the Titans? Every chapter has 50 moments: long, short, irrelevant, and absolutely essential. Canon pairings (details inside).


Welcome, one and all, to my first Teen Titans story! (cheers)

Here, my chapters are fifty instances based on odd moments in the daily lives of our favorite teenage superheroes that were inspired from randomly generated words. Some are short and sweet, others are maybe a page long or so. It just depends on what I'm feeling. If you have any suggestions, feel free to comment and let me know!

The pairings that will be shown (occasionally, as this does not revolve around romance and I feel like I'm not particularly good at writing romance) are RobxStar and BBxRae with dollops of CyxJinx (or any of his other options, because I think he has the potential for many) and KFxJinx.

Also, if these are a little Robin-heavy, I apologize. I love him. And I feel like I can write him best. I tried to disperse the stories throughout the many Titans, however. Any recommendations would be so appreciated.

Anyway, enjoy!

-Kazzyy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**1.) Metal** (Continuity—whenever)

Beast Boy looked up at his friend. "Cy," he started, but was cut off.

"It's fine, man," said Cyborg. He looked at his hands and sighed. "Those kids—they were right. This is just what I am."

Beast Boy glared, feeling a snarl build up in the back of his throat as he remembered the harsh remarks. "No way. Because if those idiots knew us—knew _you_—at all, then they'd know that _Robin_ is actually the one made of metal. Not you."

-.-.-.-

**2.) Ideal** (Continuity—first season)

Robin tapped his fingers against his folded arms. He didn't know whether to be furious or amused. Beast Boy's treadmill lay smashed as a result of him turning into a rhino; Cyborg's newly updated tech had short-circuited the Tower's electricity; Starfire's attempt at cooking left the kitchen destroyed; and, Raven's lack of proper meditation had shattered the Op Center's windows.

So, maybe they weren't really the ideal superhero team. But maybe, thought Robin, that's exactly what this city needed.

-.-.-.-

**3.) Logo** (Continuity—before first season)

Beast Boy soaked up the sunshine from the park bench; the others scrutinized the new blueprints that Robin and Cyborg had brought over. "Dudes," the changeling drawled lazily. "Our team totally needs a logo."

Cyborg quirked a brow and looked back at the prints. Suddenly, he grinned.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "No way."

-.-.-.-

**4.) Remainder** (Continuity—during How Long is Forever?)

Starfire felt the tears gather in her eyes as she looked at her friends and what was left of the beautiful family that she had come to know and love. They were together now, aiding in her safe return, and yet, they seemed so lost from one another.

For months after getting back to her own time and proper place, Starfire dreamed about losing her friends, but the worst ones were about them losing themselves. She made sure to tell no one.

-.-.-.-

**5.) Bear** (Continuity—early fourth season)

It was not just her impending birthday that made Raven feel like the walls were closing in on her. She could already hear the screams, smell the decaying flesh, and see the city's ashes carried into a blood-red sky.

Every day, the prophecy grew nearer. Ever day, the tragic fate of humanity became clearer, like a photograph gaining an unexpected clarity within the shadows of a dark room. Every day, her friends unknowingly crept closer to their doom.

Raven moved from her meditation stance and drew her knees up to her chest, shutting her eyes against the images scourged into her subconscious. She noticed that her arms were shaking.

Sometimes, she wondered if she could escape into another dimension; sometimes, she even wondered if she could destroy herself, before she destroyed _everything_.

But she knew. Raven knew that no matter what she tried, there was no escape. She bit down on her tongue at feeling the slight tickle in her throat.

It was the knowing part—knowing that there was nothing she could do was sometimes more than she could bear.

-.-.-.-

**6.) Obsession** (Continuity—Wavelength)

Robin felt bad for constantly shutting Cyborg down, but it was the only way he knew how to rein things in. He knew his friend wanted nothing more than to prove himself, because why else would he insist so hard that taking down Brother Blood was _his mission_?

Truthfully, Robin was worried. He understood the creeping sensation of obsession more than anyone, and Cyborg was much too good—_so much better than he was_—to get caught up in the same mess Robin had.

-.-.-.-

**7.) Exotic** (Continuity—whenever)

Beast Boy really tried not to laugh after Starfire described him as "most exotic."

He didn't bother holding back when he saw Robin's face, however.

-.-.-.-

**8.) Cinema** (Continuity—after season five)

Movie nights had always been a regular thing at the Tower, and after being separated for almost a year hunting down the Brotherhood of Evil, there was nothing better than having a time where they all sat down together.

On nights like this it was not uncommon for all of them to fall asleep on the couch. Starfire's head would often find its way to Robin's shoulder; Cyborg took up the other half of the couch, and Beast Boy and Raven would end up nestled into the larger teen's side.

Nightmares were but a hazy memory on these occasions.

-.-.-.-

**9.) Straight** (Continuity—whenever)

Robin's eye twitched as Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed themselves to tears over the latest newspaper tabloid: "Robin: Gay Wonder?"

-.-.-.-

**10.) Slogan** (Continuity—For Real)

"Titans, go!"

Control Freak rolled his eyes and huffed. "Oh come on, you even stole their slogan? Shouldn't you technically say 'Titans _East_, go!'?"

Bumblebee's glare could have withered an oak tree.

-.-.-.-

**11.) Pressure** (Continuity—whenever)

Sometimes, Cyborg enjoyed it when he got hurt, or when a punch was strong enough to trigger his high-tolerant pain sensors. It wasn't like it felt good, by any means, but it made him feel human.

-.-.-.-

**12.) Sixteen** (Continuity—early season one)

Deep in the recesses of the haunt, the gears churning the old engineering docks creaked and moaned; they had been resting for so long that their metal was rusted and dry. The sounds were grating, and they echoed ominously in the murky shadows.

But, Slade liked the constant groaning. It was a tortured sound that created a soothing white noise; it clashed violently against the screaming silence. He could think more clearly this way.

Over the hum of the arduous screeches, Slade vaguely recalled that today was Grant's birthday. Would have been, anyway.

The rampant thought was crushed under a particularly loud rasp from the machinery nearest him; Slade went back to work. His eye lazily roamed the screens that showed five different teenagers who were probably nearing sixteen themselves.

-.-.-.-

**13. Temperature** (Continuity—whenever)

Starfire was not particularly affected by the various types of weather on earth. Her naturally resilient skin protected her from the harshness of the winter months, and although she was quite entranced by snowflakes and other snowy wonders, she was not particularly fond of the wetness that accompanied them.

She much preferred summertime. Of course, she did attain her energy from the sun; there was nothing better than arising as the sun began to peak over the ocean and feeling its warm rays wrap around her like a thick blanket.

Not even the hottest summer days could deter her. Tameranians did not have sweat glands, and therefore she was initially confused why her friends did not seem to enjoy going on long, afternoon walks in the middle of July.

Starfire soon learned to venture out on her own time. The sun called to her like a mother to an infant. Its heat embraced her tenderly, grazing the top of her skin with a warmth she found unique to this planet. Tameran was harsh; earth was nurturing.

She did not like to admit it, but the love she had for her new home was overwhelming to the point of forgetting her previous home. Starfire kept this to herself; Tameran would never know.

-.-.-.-

**14.) Guiding** (Continuity—during season five)

"What?"

"The North Star. It's pretty bright tonight."

Raven glanced at Beast Boy skeptically. They were sitting before their small fire on their individual sleeping bags. The other three were tracking Madam Rouge; Raven and Beast Boy were supposed to be hunting another prospective Titan that Robin had found. Currently, they were somewhere in the Mexican desert.

"I didn't know you were a fan of astronomy."

Beast Boy shrugged, slouching a little. "I used to watch the stars all the time as a kid. The North Star, well, it just reminds me of home."

Raven was silent. She was not the most talented when it came to comforting people. She could feel Beast Boy's homesickness, though, and she shifted almost anxiously. They had been away from the Tower for almost two months now. Sometimes the team was together, sometimes they split into pairs, and sometimes they were on their own.

"I miss it." Beast Boy offered a sheepish smile, as if apologizing for his small complaint.

Raven pulled her hood tighter over her face when she met his gaze; his dark eyes flickered emerald in the firelight. "Me too," she said.

-.-.-.-

**15.) Inhibition** (Continuity—after season five)

"You seem quiet," Kid Flash observed. He grinned slyly, "Nervous?"

Jinx bit down on the inside of her check to stifle her flush. Dozens of other teen superheroes chatted away in the background of the Tower's main room. "Of course not," she said, as haughtily as she could.

And even if her eyes occasionally glanced back at the tall boy who shined blue in the window-light, she pretended it didn't mean anything.

-.-.-.-

**16.) Wings** (Continuity—between Apprentice Part 1 and 2)

"_I_ think," said Slade lucidly, smiling as the boy before him clutched his dislocated shoulder in agony, "that it is about time we clipped your wings, Robin."

-.-.-.-

**17.) Sing** (Continuity—after season five)

"_No_."

"Not going to happen."

Raven and Robin were in complete agreement on this. Karaoke night was absolutely _not_ going to become a new Titan tradition.

"But I already sent out all the invites," protested Beast Boy, pouting.

"It's gonna be hilarious!" added Cyborg.

"Oh please, may we do the Karaoke night, Robin? _Please?_" Starfire's dewy eyes were the epitome of beseeching.

Robin's rigid disposition faltered. "Er . . ."

Raven rolled her eyes.

-.-.-.-

**18.) Precedence** (Continuity—Titans East)

"Our eating habits, obviously."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Aqualad.

"You think that's the most important topic of discussion. At our _first team meeting_?" growled Speedy. Aqualad shot the arrow-wielder a fierce glare.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

Cyborg sighed. Suddenly, he felt like he understood why Robin was such a stick in the mud.

-.-.-.-

**19.) Cartridge** (Continuity—after Birthmark)

There were times that she wished she could let loose and allow her emotions to leak out of the solidified mental casings that she had banished them to in the darkest alcoves of her mind. As Raven scrubbed her skin raw—_she had to get rid of the markings_—even though the scalding water did nothing more than scorch her forearms and stomach, she wished that she could ignore everything she had been taught and let herself feel.

She had never wanted to cry more desperately than she did now.

-.-.-.-

**20.) Guarantee** (Continuity—after Things Change)

It was never a guarantee that she would make it back to the real world. Terra knew that. She even sometimes missed not having memories or thoughts or feelings. They assaulted her day and night now—but she could handle it.

After the green boy with the kind eyes and the bright smile found her, she suddenly knew what she couldn't handle; at least, not anymore. It was then that Terra also knew she _could_ guarantee that while she had made it back to this world, she would never go back to theirs.

-.-.-.-

**21.) Follow** (Continuity—after Go!)

The four of them stared at him expectantly.

"Look man, don't act like you don't want to," said Cyborg, breaking the silence.

"I won't pretend that I don't want to," said Robin, choosing his words carefully. "I just want to make sure that you _all_ want me to."

Beast Boy nodded eagerly, eyes shining. "Yeah—I mean, you worked with _Batman_."

Robin's jaw clenched.

"You know more about this than any of us do. No other variables matter," said Raven.

"I can't argue with that," said Cyborg.

Starfire let out a peal of excitement. "Oh! I shall follow your leadership most attentively! I cannot wait to learn how to be the team of heroes!"

Robin, only slightly embarrassed at her enthusiasm, smiled. He felt an odd combination of pride and responsibility swell in his chest. "Okay, then."

**22.) Girl** (Continuity—most likely after season four)

"Robin, who is this girl of bats and why does she act like the most hostile race of Silitonats? She wishes to do battle, yes?"

-.-.-.-

**23.) Handler** (Continuity—years before season one)

Garfield whimpered and fell to his knees. The cruel man jerked the leash harshly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I asked for a lion."

Gulping, Garfield prayed that he got it right this time.

-.-.-.-

**24.) Undertaking** (Continuity—various)

Cyborg had been fourteen-years-old when he got his first job. He worked for a mechanic for a few months that summer. He can still remember smelling like grease and sweat; he can still remember the satisfaction of succeeding.

"He's a regular MacGyver!" his boss would exclaim proudly. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Cyborg had been sixteen-years-old when he first met Marcy. He was on the football team back then—she shyly passed her phone number to him as he ran off the field after his first practice of the year. He can still remember her warm, brown eyes; he can still remember the taste of her favorite lip-gloss.

"You make me so happy," she would whisper to him, dark curls framing her face. "I never dreamed I could be so happy."

Cyborg had been seventeen-years old when the accident happened. He was in the lab, supporting his parents' endeavors because things were so_ good_ between them all lately. He can still remember the pain as his body was ripped to literal shreds; worse, he can still remember his father's words to him when he woke up.

"I'm so sorry, Vic," he moaned into his hands. "I saved you. I'm so sorry I did."

-.-.-.-

**25.) Decline** (Continuity—after Stranded)

Starfire examined Robin as he bustled around the kitchen. It was early—just after sunrise. Somehow, Robin always woke up to greet the dawn. Starfire occasionally would join him; she knew that he enjoyed her company, but sometimes she felt like she was invading a personal moment. Today was a little different, however. Today, he had come to her door to invite her to watch with him.

The windows were casting a creamy-orange hue over Robin's complexion; it was still early. Starfire kept in a sigh. Truly, he was a beautiful earthling.

It had been several weeks since their crash landing on the hostile alien planet. Starfire noticed that Robin was much more _aware_ of her since then. He would send her softer smiles than usual if their eyes met across the room, and he even left the evidence room after a case to go to the park with her. Starfire had quite enjoyed the small moments, and yet there was still something almost stunted about it all.

She understood her feelings—emotions were the foundation for the Tameranian race, the trigger to their abilities. She knew that her affections for the Titans leader were only growing stronger, and she felt that while Robin seemed to reciprocate _something_, there was more still that was missing.

"Robin," Starfire began tentatively, "I was wondering if you might like to accompany me to a new film tonight—I have not been to the theatre of movies in some time."

She could tell that Robin's eyes widened under the mask. Starfire was not unintelligent—she was aware that her move had been rather bold. Her chest felt warm and buzzy with anticipation. Certainly, they had gone out just the two of them plenty of times . . . but now, after everything that had happened, things were different. There was an electric current dancing between them constantly; like a magnet, it both drew them closer and pushed them further apart.

"Starfire," Robin breathed—her heart thumped at the address—"I would—I mean, that sounds great—_really_ great—but I have a lot of filing to do tonight."

Starfire fought the urge to sigh. Her eyes immediately withdrew from his and turned to the ground. "I see. Of course, my friend, you are . . . busy. I understand."

Robin let out a strangled sound. "No! I mean, yes, I am, but—" Starfire glanced up as he fumbled. "—do you want to watch the sunrise with me again tomorrow?"

Starfire blinked, surprised. Robin's face was thoroughly flushed, and his cape slumped over one shoulder. She felt herself float over the back of the couch. "Oh yes, I would enjoy that enormously!"

Robin deflated a little, relieved. "Really?"

When Starfire nodded, Robin allowed his lips to quirk at one side. "Okay, then." He paused. "I'm going to go hit the gym, ah, I'm really sorry about toni—"

"Do not have the apologies, Robin," said Starfire, cutting him off. "I am most excited to observe the sun awakening from the night once more." They exchanged awkward grins before he exited the main room.

Perhaps he would be ready for larger feats one day, and if Starfire was anything, it was patient. She would always wait for him.

-.-.-.-

**26.) Ace** (Continuity—season one)

Slade watched the screens with rapture; his eye settled on one screen in particular. The boy shouldn't have wandered so far from Gotham. He shouldn't have tried to stand out so vigorously.

Amused, Slade observed the fight displayed on the monitors continue in a flurry of punches, kicks, and flips. "It would seem that I have found my ace."

-.-.-.-

**27.) Blocking** (Continuity—somewhere in the second season)

Raven never expected the nights to be more emotionally tumultuous than the days when she first joined the team. She was actually surprised that her odd family could block their feelings at all, actually. She supposed it had something to do with their pasts—tragedy was a theme among all of them, and they kept much to themselves during their waking hours.

Nighttime was different, however.

Starfire was stronger than she seemed, evidently. Raven didn't know anything of her friend's past, but she felt flashes of betrayal and mounds of pain and terror whenever the redhead's dreams turned dark. Normally, though, Raven could count on Starfire's inherently good nature to help curb the nastiness winding through the Tower when sleep took hold of them all.

Beast Boy's dreams were a spectacle; they were full of life. But whenever he was trapped in the black memories of his past, Raven felt even her happiest emotion frown in concern. For whatever reason, Beast Boy's dampened dreams took the shape of a colorless storm whose fury mounted in giant waves. She avoided the surrounding bay after those nights.

Cyborg probably didn't even know he could dream, but sometimes, when he began recharging, with his electric energy came such feelings of horror and self-loathing that Raven—_Raven_—could hardly suppress the urge to comfort him in some way the next morning.

Robin, when he did manage to sleep, almost always woke from the nightmares or stress-dreams that plagued him. The burden of responsibility, the need to always be better, the fear of breaking, the guilt that racked every nerve in his body from something, anything that he _should have_ prevented—Raven felt it all.

She didn't see what her friends were dreaming of. But when sleep broke through their facades and released their inner-essences, their feelings became a part of Raven's own meditative sleep. She was grateful for that—it was enough to have to deal with feelings, let alone the scarred images that accompanied them.

Raven did not mind, not really. Because if she could take on even a small part of her friend's burdens, then she could try and repay them for taking her in—_for trusting in her_.

It was worth it.

-.-.-.-

**28.) Staff** (Continuity—whenever)

"Dude!" griped Beast Boy, rubbing his head. "That hurt!"

Robin twirled his bo-staff and quirked a brow. "Beast Boy. You were a _rhino_. And I didn't even hit that hard." He got into stance. "Now come at me again."

Beast Boy groaned. He always had the biggest headaches after sparring with Robin.

-.-.-.-

**29.) Translator** (Continuity—after season five; disregarding Titans in Tokyo)

"What, so you're like a human translator?" asked Speedy, snorting a little. The rest of the group listened attentively—all of them official Titans now. They were gathered at Titans Tower for what Cyborg had dubbed "The Annual BBQ-alooza" (despite Beast Boy's protests) after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil a few months earlier. And once Starfire had mentioned her little _talent_, everyone was all ears.

"I suppose so," smiled Starfire. "Depending on the race of the individual, I can learn any language they speak."

Beast Boy snapped his fingers theatrically. "So _that's_ why you kissed Robin when you first crash-landed on earth!" He snickered. "And all this time I thought it was some spontaneous moment of pure animal-magnetism."

Several eyes flew over to Robin, who looked like he wanted to pound his head into the bar he was sitting at.

"Indeed," said Starfire, blushing. "On my planet, lip contact is generally . . . a professional transaction."

"Generally, huh?" smirked Cyborg. Starfire shrunk into herself a little, face reddening even more.

"Well in that case," said Speedy, grinning, "I know a little Japanese." He raised his eyebrows suggestively (Robin's jaw cracked ominously from the bar).

Starfire smiled nervously. "I am afraid that I am already attuned to the language of Japan."

Speedy scowled. "Oh."

"Senorita Starfire! Podemos enseñarle español! sí? Sería un placer," zipped in Más and Menos, one standing on the other with matching Cheshire grins.

"I thank you, but I too know the Spanish," said Starfire, smiling sympathetically. The speedster twins' jaws dropped before they let out collective sighs of mourning.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And, how many languages do you know, exactly?"

"I believe I am capable of speaking the Japanese, Spanish, French, Persian, Russian, Mandarin, and Cantonese."

"Jeez, Star!" said Beast Boy, eyes wide. "How many dudes have you kissed?"

Starfire looked confused. "Merely one," she answered innocently.

Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at one another before bursting into laughter.

Robin's face, meanwhile, had turned quite red as he smothered it in his hands. Argent, who sashayed over to another stool on the bar, leaned her elbow on the countertop and placed her chin in her palm. "My, my. You are quite the over-achiever, aren't you, Boy Wonder?"

-.-.-.-

**30.) Force** (Continuity—after season five)

It wasn't the same kind of force that drove him to Terra years ago—the kind that takes your breath away, makes your insides woozy, and clears out all intelligent thought—but as he gulped and forcibly tried to swallow his fear, trying to figure out the best way to grab Raven's hand, Beast Boy couldn't help but notice that this force was just as debilitating.

-.-.-.-

**31.) Devise** (Continuity—whenever)

He had to be careful—oh so careful. Once he made sure that the cameras were disconnected from the mainframe, he slipped out from the hallway and slithered onto the tile. His sharp eyes watched for anything out of the ordinary; it would not be unlike his enemy to install traps.

Slowly, but surely, he made his way to the glistening door and gripped the handle tightly, pulling it open. A cold light glimmered at him and broke through the darkness. His teeth glinted in response.

"Say goodbye to your beloved meat stash, Cyborg." Beast Boy pulled out a trash bag. "Trust me, this is for your own good."

-.-.-.-

**32.) Ending** (Continuity—season one)

It was funny, Robin pondered one day (his team played in the shiny water surrounding the Tower under the safety of the sun), how the ending of one thing could be the beginning of another.

-.-.-.-

**33.) There** (Continuity—after The End pt. 3)

"Thank you."

Robin looked up from his newspaper; Beast Boy and Cyborg, normally so distracted by their video game playing, both paused in their shouting and glanced over; Starfire stopped stroking Silkie and stared.

Raven stood before them, head bowed and fists clenched.

"Raven," said Robin softly, "you don't need to—"

"Yes, I do," she cut in. "You—all of you—were there. You were there . . . for me. So, thank you."

Then she pulled up her hood and sat down on the couch. She peered at Cyborg and Beast Boy. "I'll play winner."

-.-.-.-

**34.) Searching** (Continuity—whenever)

On stormy days, Beast Boy sometimes found himself perched on one of the boulders in the bay. He didn't mind the rain; it would beat down on him until he was drenched from head to toe.

His eyes would sweep over the waves, watching as they swelled bigger and bigger until his stomach was in knots and his lungs were withered. He didn't know why he did this.

He knew that looking would find him nothing.

-.-.-.-

**35.) Hundred** (Continuity—during season five)

Starfire counts the stars in the sky to pass the time. She thinks that she almost gets to one hundred when Robin intertwines his fingers with hers, and suddenly she decides that counting takes far too much effort considering the circumstances.

-.-.-.-

**36.) Judge** (Continuity—sometime after Betrayal)

"You don't get to judge me, Beast Boy!" Terra snarled, hoisting two giant boulders of slab and concrete into the air with a noxious yellow glow. She let them fly.

Beast Boy dodged both of them, turning into a canary and then morphing back. "Terra," he pleaded, "I don't—"

"All of you have done things—even Robin, your _perfect_ leader! I'm doing what's necessary." Terra clapped her hands and two more mounds of earth piled into the hazy city air. "But then, you'd have to be my _friend_ to understand that."

-.-.-.-

**37.) Gender **(Continuity—whenever)

"Uhhh . . . "

The Titans looked around at one another with open mouths; Mumbo had already run off during their distracted staring, cackling as he made his escape.

"Huh," said Beast Boy, admiring his newly acquired breasts. "Definitely wasn't expecting this."

Starfire, now standing much taller and broader, frowned and examined her transformation. "This is most disconcerting, indeed."

"Titans," Robin growled (Beast Boy and Cyborg erupted into giggles when his growl came out as a rather feminine squeak). "After him!"

Raven hung back, teeth grinding uncomfortably. She suddenly questioned every male superhero that had ever donned a leotard.

-.-.-.-

**38.) Men** (Continuity—whenever)

Starfire is struck one day with a surprising observation (they are playing cards and no one is getting angry or offended or worried with losing) that her boys are on their way to becoming men.

-.-.-.-

**39.) Deep** (Continuity—after Car Troubles)

It isn't like they have a particularly deep relationship, she ponders to herself.

Raven's eyes watch Cyborg's hands as he screws in another part of his car's engine with expert flare. He makes a joke nonchalantly and she smiles—they have a similar sense of humor when they spend afternoons together and when he isn't around Beast Boy.

The car practically sings when Cyborg starts it up and they admire their work. Satisfaction buzzes in the air. He looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "Wanna give her a quick wash before we go back up?"

On these afternoons, they fall into an effortless rhythm, like they had been a family for all of their lives rather than for a few months.

Raven nods without thinking about it and goes to grab a towel.

Then again, she thinks carefully, perhaps it is deeper than either of them realize.

-.-.-.-

**40.) Quantity** (Continuity—season two, maybe earlier)

"You kids did good. We only lost one." The police officer clapped Robin on the back, only somewhat solemnly, before walking back to his unit.

Robin's throat was dry and burning. His team was behind him: Raven's hood was pulled down to where you couldn't even see her mouth; Cyborg was pacing, analyzing the different schematics and estimates and possibilities; Starfire was crying, hands placed firmly over her mouth; Beast Boy was sitting, defeated, on the curb with dead eyes.

The building before them was leveled and the fire trucks had stopped spraying the lifesaving water. It was all ashes and smoke, now.

This was one time when quantity mattered the most.

-.-.-.-

**41.) Left** (Continuity—whenever)

"I'm left-handed," said Beast Boy. "But I can totally write my name with my right hand." He waggled his eyebrows and Starfire laughed.

"Please, humans must choose one hand or the other to write with?" she asked, once her giggles subsided.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Kinda. Some people can use both. It's whatever side is 'dominant,' I guess." He paused. "My dad was left-handed."

Starfire hummed gently and tapped Beast Boy's left hand. "I would like to hear more about your father, if you would not mind."

Beast Boy stared at her for a moment before grinning. "Sure, Star."

-.-.-.-

**42.) Leadership** (Continuity—after Titans Together)

Beast Boy blinked when Robin came up to him; all of the Titans, old and new, were conversing in the Tower with one another, basking in their superb win and gloating about the Brain's sad defeat.

"Beast Boy," Robin started—_officially, too_, thought Beast Boy tensely—"I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done."

" . . . Dude, thanks," said Beast Boy, surprised. "I mean, it wasn't like that big of a deal. I did what any of the others would have done."

Robin glanced at him from the corner of his mask, mouth turned upwards. "It's a huge deal, actually."

Beast Boy stared.

"Leadership isn't easy—I'll be the first to admit that. When you're _in _it, you can make a lot of mistakes." Robin paused. "I've made a lot of mistakes."

Beast Boy shifted nervously, but shook his head. "No way, man. You—"

"_You_," said Robin sharply, "didn't make a mistake. I know this might not mean much, but I couldn't be more proud to have you on my team."

A jolt made its way up Beast Boy's larynx. He felt the blood pile into his face and ears. Looking at the floor, he quietly said, "Thanks, man."

Robin quickly gripped Beast Boy's shoulder and smiled before returning to the party. Beast Boy watched his leader go; his lungs swelled in an unexpected pride.

-.-.-.-

**43.) Editor** (Continuity—whenever)

"_Best Buy?_" said the green changeling indignantly, slapping the newspaper on the table. "Who edits these things?!"

**-.-.-.-**

**44.) Lobby** (Continuity—whenever)

Robin stood in the expensive room, indifferent. He noticed that it had been redecorated a little; lush, velvet curtains draped the expansive windowsills and Peruvian rugs sprawled the length of the floor. He swore that it even _smelled_ rich.

"Mr. Grayson?" began the attractive female secretary, entering the area from an adjacent office. "Mr. Wayne will see you now."

Idly, Robin wondered when Bruce had started actually coming to work.

-.-.-.-

**45.) Peer** (Continuity—a year after finale)

Raven felt her face heat up and quickly averted her eyes. She silently thanked the fact that her hood had hidden her blatant stare and chastised herself to _stop_. What was she, a fourteen-year-old? There was no reason to . . . look.

But since when was Beast Boy taller than her?

-.-.-.-

**46.) Depression** (Continuity—after Deception)

It wasn't like he had been that invested in it. After all, he'd known that it could never be real, not when he had been in disguise and faking friendship (but _had_ he really been faking?).

Still, in their fights since, their eyes had the distracting tendency to meet across the current battlefield and lock with surprising intensity.

It was a while before Cyborg stopped feeling disappointed when Jinx started breaking eye contact.

-.-.-.-

**47.) Combat** (Continuity—early season one)

His four teammates stared at him, perplexed.

"You heard me," said Robin. "For the next three hours, no powers. Cyborg, you'll have to lower your strength levels and power down your computerized handling. Beast Boy, no morphing. Raven and Starfire, you will both need to refrain form using your telekinesis and starbolts respectively."

He then unclipped his belt and threw it off to the side. "You're each going to fight me—hand-to-hand."

Cyborg scratched his head. "Uh, I mean, that sounds fun and all, but—"

"_Why?_" screeched Beast Boy. "Aren't our powers, like, our things?"

"There may come a time when we meet up with a villain who can neutralize your abilities. Maybe they suck powers away—even absorb them." Robin crossed his arms. "If that happens, it is of the utmost importance that you have a backup. You need to have a variety of methods to defend yourselves. I'll assess each of you and format a fighting style that best suits your body types and movements. For starters, anyway."

Robin grinned at their looks of dread. "Come on, guys. It'll be fun! Now, who's first?"

"Voluntarily having my butt handed to me? No thank you," Raven scowled.

Starfire sighed. "I have the feeling that this will be . . . most unpleasant."

-.-.-.-

**48.) Tourist** (Continuity—whenever)

"Can we, like, go in?"

Bethany looked at the girl in her tour group. She had long, blonde hair and her shirt was simultaneously showing off her chest and her stomach. "Into Titans Tower?" questioned Bethany. "Oh, no. The Titans' island is strictly no-limits."

The girl frowned. "But, like, I _need_ to see Robin."

Bethany sighed. Fangirls were the absolute worst humans to take on tours specifically showcasing the titans. "I understand. But, if we're lucky, someone will attack the city and the Titans will make an appearance."

The girl popped her gum, deep in contemplation despite Bethany's oozing sarcasm. "Oh, okay. Fingers crossed that I get held hostage!"

Bethany stared. "Sure thing, dear."

-.-.-.-

**49.) Ensure** (Continuity—after Masks)

When it all came down to it, he couldn't ensure that he wouldn't cross the line again if it meant protecting them. Unfortunately, Robin didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

-.-.-.-

**50.) Sweat** (Continuity—after season five)

The girls watched as Robin and Speedy sparred on the mat; their hair was matted to their foreheads from sweat and their bare arms glistened under the lights. Aqualad was waiting to challenge the winner.

"Damn," said Argent, appreciatively. "I really need to get myself a team."


End file.
